Love Suicide
by Oribella
Summary: No it's not a gory death fic! lol. One little dance between Luffy and Nami changes everything!I'll write more when I think of something lol LuffyXNami or LuNa Or NamiXLuffy whichever you prefer! :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 _The strands in your eyes..._

Nami rummaged through the old chest that sat on her bed. _Where is it!_ She thought frustrated at the fact she couldn't find the item she was looking for.

"Ah!" She smiled in satisfaction lifting a beautiful ball gown like dress out of the chest. She held dress against her body as she admired herself in her full length mirror. _Perfect! _She thought. _Now this party can really get started!_

* * *

Luffy leaned his back against the starboard side of the ship. He let out a heavy sigh and looked at Zoro, "Ya know when they said party this really wasn't what I imagined..."

"Suck it up Luffy, I don't like being all dressed up like this anymore then you do," Zoro said, referring to their fancy attire, "But they're just trying to show their appreciation, after all we did save their village."

"When someone says, "party" I'm thinking all you can eat!" Luffy went on ignoring what Zoro had just said, "All they're doing down there is spinning!" It was bad enough he had to wait for food but they also insisted he not wear his hat!

Zoro growled a little, annoyed that Luffy had ignored him, "It's not my fault, it's like they said, "Dancing first then the bounquet."

"Geez! They're making me dizzy!" the pirate captain went on, loosening his tie.

Zoro closed his eyes and growled, "Never mind.." he started to leave, he stopped for a moment to say, "I'm going down by the fire where it's warm, you coming?"

"Hmm?" Luffy looked at him.

"I said "Are you coming?"

"Oh yeah, sure! I'll be over in just a second!"

Zoro made his way off their ship.

Luffy turned toward the ocean, resting his elbows on the edge, he took in a deep breath, the smell of sea water filling his nostrils. Could life be any better than this? He had almost everything he had ever wanted! He had an amazing crew, an awesome ship with his own personalized flag, soon he **_would_** eat tons of delicious foods, and most importantly he would sail off to the Grand Line, find One Piece, and become King Of The Pirates.

He closed his eyes, grinned, and laughed happily through his teeth at the thought.

What else could he ask for? Life couldn't be any better than this!

Luffy smiled looking off into the distance of the ocean. _Life couldn't get any better than this! _Suddenly something caught his attention, soft footsteps coming from behind him.

He looked over his shoulder, "Hmm?"

The person standing behind him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen! She wore a long ball gown like dress. The top of the sparkly sleeveless dress conformed to her body showing off her beautiful figure. The bottom of her dress was very long and poofy, covering her feet, but when she walked you could see her cute white high heeled shoes peeking out. Her gray chandelier earrings sparkled almost as much as her silver diamond necklace. She was a vision that took his breath away! And for that split moment it was hard to think about anything else.

"What's the matter, Luffy?" Nami asked, noticing her Captain gawking at her.

"Uh..." Luffy snapped out of it, "Oh uh, nothing.."

"Are you admiring me?" she giggled walking over and standing next to him.

"I just noticed that, that's a really nice dress," he admitted looking her over.

Nami became a little saddened suddenly, her eyes fixed on the dock floor, "I found it among Bellemare's possessions, it's one of the few things I have to remember her." she lit up some, grinning she said, "The rest I stole!"

He let out a short admiring laugh, "I figured as much!"

"So, what are you doing up here? The party's down there!" Nami informed, him pointing.

"I'm just waiting for the food." he said plainly.

Soft music played from the party on the land, it wafted up to them.

Nami smiled as she turned and listened to it. Suddenly an idea popped in her head, she spun around toward her captain, "Would you like to dance?"

Luffy only stared for a moment and blinked, then he waved a hand, "No thanks!"

"Oh come on!" his Navigator insisted, "It'll be fun!"

Luffy laughed, "I don't think it would be much fun for you, Nami!" he said turning around, pushing down on the edge of the ship for support, "I can't dance!"

"Since when has that ever stopped you?" she laughed as she rolled her eyes, "Come on!" she insisted grabbing his hands pulling him forward, "I'll teach you!"

Before he could protest he found himself with his arm around Nami's waist and Nami's hand on his shoulder.

"Ok, now just follow my lead," she instructed, "And one, two, three, and-"

Luffy found himself in a state of confusion. He had no idea what he was doing! And what the hell did "one, two, three" mean? Even though he was totally lost he tried. But it seemed he had two left feet and he found himself stumbling and stepping on Nami's feet which clearly pissed her off.

"Relax will you!" Nami's urged.

They tried again but this time slower.

"That's much better!" she said pleased.

He laughed, "Hey, I'm dancing!" his minute lack of concentration caused him to trip over himself and knock Nami down.

"OOF!"

Nami stared up at him annoyed.

Luffy stood and started to walk away, "Just forget it! Dancing's not for me! I'll stick to eating!"

"Wait!" she halted him, grabbing his wrist, "Just try it one more time!"

He looked at her. She pouted her lip.

He closed his eyes and laughed a little, "All right, I guess I can give it one more shot!"

She smiled, "Good!"

They situated themselves in a dancing position. Nami took the lead. Slowly they progressed, and soon Luffy wasn't half bad! As they continued to dance Nami felt him relax. She smiled. Then suddenly she was surprised to feel him tighten the hand on her waist.

Snow softly began to dance down from the heavens. It was no surprise to them, it was a cold place.

The snow drifted down slowly, softly landing around them, dancing in the air like angels of heaven being pushed by their instructor the wind.

The amused smiled on Luffy's face faded away and became rather serious. She could feel him staring deep into her eyes as she was.

_The strands in your eyes_

_That color them wonderful _

_Stop and steal my breath.._

The moon was full and high in the clear sky, stars danced around making the wondrous magical site of the ocean all the more intriging! They didn't see it but a shooting star wizzed by behind them.

_Emeralds from mountains_

_Thrust towards the sky _

_Never revealing their depth.._

The wind blew softly in the sky caressing their skin with it's sweet, gentle touch and chilling the air in a wonderful way! The moon was bright and sparkled as it illuminated the dark, yet magical sky above, sending down rays of light down upon them.

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated.._

Nami felt herself blush as feelings she had never felt for Luffy arose in her.

_I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows_

_Of heartache that hang from above.._

Her heart sped up with every step they made, and for some reason she had a feeling his did too..

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life.._

Nami was surprised when he slowly spun her around, he was really getting into this!

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed_

_You're my survival_

_You're my living proof_

_My love is alive and not dead.._

Thousands of things raced through her mind as this magical dance continued. Was this really happening? Or was it all a dream?

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated_

_I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows_

_Of heartache that hang from above.._

Luffy couldn't help but notice the moon illuminating Nami's beautiful features, and as they continued to dance he started to feel something he had never felt for anyone before, but what was it?

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life.._

The time they first met ran through Luffy's mind, he began to realize how lucky he was that he _did_ decide to ask Nami to join his crew.

_I've dropped out_

_Burned up_

_Fought my way back from the dead_

_Tuned in_

_Turned on_

_Remembered the things you said.._

They stared deep into each other's eyes the moonlight reflecting from his eyes to hers. His face serious, but puzzled by the fact he can't stop thinking about her now, after all it was just a dance!

Her face was serous but soft as she looked into his eyes and felt the mystery of what might be inside her.

The gentle breeze blew there hair around a bit, creating a warm feeling rather than chill. _Something wonderful was happening.._

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life.._

Slowly they came to a stop still staring at each other. Both of them confused how this one little dance could arouse so much inside them!

Their hands lowered slowly, although the one around her waist and the one on his shoulder remained as they were.

Her sparkling eyes tottered wondering what was in his thoughts.

He just stared. _What is this feeling?_

Nami made her way toward his mouth slowly, her eyes closed more the closer she got.

Luffy drew back a little. _What is she doing?_

Her eyes closed and her hand slid onto his cheek as she started closing in on his mouth.

"Nami, what are you doing?" he asked.

She didn't answer.

A slight fear jolted through him from these new found feelings, and suddenly the magic stopped.

He stretched his finger over Nami's face holding her back.

She opened her eyes surprised. _What? Isn't this what he wanted? Doesn't he feel this too? _She could see he was clearly confused. _I guess... I guess it wasn't meant to be..._

She pulled back, "Well.. I uh.. I.. I..I got to go!" the girl quickly turned on her heal and ran below deck.

He stared after her, then he turned his head toward the ocean. _What was that?_

_

* * *

_

_The strands in your eyes_

_That color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_Emeralds from mountains_

_Thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows_

_Of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed_

_You're my survival_

_You're my living proof_

_My love is alive and not dead_

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated_

_I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows_

_Of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_I've dropped out_

_Burned up_

_Fought my way back from the dead_

_Tuned in_

_Turned on_

_Remembered the things you said_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of you life_

_Author's Note: READ AND REVIEW! Yes I am back:) (btw if you didn't get the idea of how the dress looks think Princess Diaries or A Cinderella Story) So I'm going to need alot of help! I haven't decided who I am going to be focusing the thoughts on yet but it will probably be both. I figured if this fic blows I'll just make it into a oneshot and change the end... So I have a request, I'm going to make this one Romance/Adventure story so here's a few things I need help on.. 1: Please give your idea's about how you think I can make this an action fic and still make the rest of this story true to this chapter. 2:Girls, tell me what would be romantic and tell me how you feel when your in love. 3 Guys tell me how a guy feels when he's in love, and NO SEX TALK CRAP! I AIN'T DOING THAT! You can aslo tell me what you think is romantic if you want. Oh and also what action would be good:) 4: Any input or idea's. Also I have no idea who I want to be the bad guy so tell me what you think, I'd rather do someone who is in the anime, let me know! I was thinking Buggy even though it doesn't make sence lol. So I would appreciate your help! Please and thank you! I personally thought this was really good but hey tell me what you think! Leave a REVIEW and let me know what you thought!_

_P.S. It might take some time for me to figure out the next chapter so you might want to put this fic in your ALERTS if you really like it._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Guys Will Be Guys..

Nami rushed into her room slamming and locking the door behind her. She kept her back against the door, she brought a hand to her chest as she panted heavily, her heart beating a million miles a minute. _What happened out there? _She asked herself. _What was that whole thing between me and Luffy? He must think I'm a complete idiot! _She put a hand to her forehead. _What was I doing anyway? What was I thinking! Luffy and I could never be like that! _Her back slid down the door until she was sitting on the floor. She closed her eyes half way, sadness tugged at her heart. _Never..._

_

* * *

_

Luffy was still on deck, trying to figure this over powering feeling out. _What was that? _He had never felt like that before in his whole life!

He couldn't figure out why his heart was beating so fast now. Could there have been something there all along?

* * *

_(Later)_

The sound of footsteps made her very alert. She could hear voices getting louder, not that they weren't loud to begin with, as they made their way below deck. Nami stood quickly and listened for a moment, then she heard them enter the Men's Quarters. _I guess the party is over.._ She thought to herself. She smiled slyly. _I wonder what they're doing.._ She put an ear to the door that led to the Men's Quarters, which served as an escape exit, and listened.

* * *

_(Men's Quarters)_

"Here's one," Luffy began, "After many years at sea, a pirate decided to retire. Since he had suffered injuries on the job, he thought that he should collect on his worker's compensation insurance. He had a wooden leg, a hook where his right hand should be and a patch over his right eye." He pointed at his eye, "The agent assured him that he would be compensated if the injuries were work related. "How did you get the wooden leg?" asked the agent. In a booming voice the pirate replied, "Me and me mates were on the high seas when the boom swang 'round and knocked me into the sea where a shark bit off me leg." The agent replied, "That is certainly work related. How did you lose your hand?" "Well matey, me and me mates were on the high seas when the boom swang 'round and knocked me into the sea where a shark bit off me hand," said the pirate. "That's also work related. Now how did you lose your eye?" asked the agent. The pirate replied, "Well matey, I was laying on the deck one balmy day catching some rays when this seagull flew by and crapped in me eye!" "What does that have to do with the loss of your eye?" said the agent. The pirate replied, "It were the first day with me hook!"

The guys burst out into laughter.

"Oh! I got one!" Usopp said, "Alright, a Pirate walks into a tavern one day. The bartender glances at him and then double takes as he notices the pirate's got a ship's wheel down the front of his pants. Now this bartender had seen quite a few things in his day but he was completely taken back.

So the pirate walks up to the bartender and says, "Arr, I'll have an ale."

The bartender quickly obliges, and as he brings the man's glass he grows bold and asks the question on his mind. "Excuse me, but why is their a ship's steering wheel in your pants?"

The pirate looks at the bartender gloomily and then gazes at the steering device. "What, this?" he says pointing, "Arrrr... its drivin' me nuts!"

* * *

_(Women's Quaters)_

Nami rolled her eyes. _Guys.. _She put her ear back to the door.

* * *

_(Men's Quarters)_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA!" Zoro laughed, pounding his fist down on the table next to him. "That was hilarious!"

Chopper looked at the swordsmen annoyed, "You're just saying that because you're drunk!"

"I am **_not _**drunk!" Zoro protested. Zoro rubbed a finger under his red nose then pointed it at Chopper, "And you'd know that if you payed any attention to me, Sanji!"

"I'm not Sanji!" the little reindeer growled, "I'm Chopper!"

While the reindeer talked Zoro guzzled down another bottle of Sake, when he finished he pointed at Chopper again, "Why are you talking anyways? Dogs shouldn't be able to talk! Don't you know that!"

All the guys in the room except Chopper burst out into laughter.

"Let's play some poker!" Usopp suggested.

Everyone agreed.

_(1 hour later)_

"Haha! I win again!" Usopp declared in triumph pulling the treasure that layed in the middle of the floor to himself.

"YOU CHEATED!" Sanji accused, angrily throwing his cards down.

"Me? Cheat?" Usopp repeated, acting shocked, "Now look here, Sanji, I might lie about other things but if there is one thing I don't do, and one thing only I do not **_do_**! It's cheat," he struck a pose, "at poker!" still frozen in his heroic pose cards accidently slipped out of his sleeves and fluttered onto the floor.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Usopp's face turned blue, "Uh..."

Sanji went bullistic, "I KNEW IT!"

"Well uh-" Usopp was never able to finish, the next second Sangji was flying at him with razor sharp teeth and angry white triangular eyes.

"I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Sanji roared. A cloud of smoke was all that could be seen as the two pirates went at it.

Zoro laughed shortly, then turned to a fit of rage, "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU TWO! WHY ARE YOU FUCKING EACH OTHER AT TWO O' CLOCK IN THE MORNING! YOU-" He nodded off suddenly, snoring up a storm.

Luffy sat back and laughed. _My crew is so awesome! _

_**BOOM!**_

Everyone froze.

"What was that?" Luffy asked, wide eyed.

**_BOOM! _**The ship trembled as it took another blow. The pirates inside it lost there balance.

All the men rushed above deck to see what was happening.

When the pirates were on deck they dicovered that they had been shot, the shape of a cannon ball emerged in the side of their ship. Also to their surprise the snow had stopped falling, and the sky was cloudy and gray.

"Look!" Chopper cried.

The crew oblidged, they gazed out at the ocean. A thick fog loomed over the water, it was hard to make it out but there was definately a ship out there.

Luffy wasn't quite sure what to make of it. "What the-" Suddenly it disapeared. _Huh? Where did it go? _Luffy's eyes scanned the area. Then he caught sight of it! Now it was... moared?

Seconds later they heard an explosion, flames shot up from a distant building. They were attacking the village?

No one knew exactly how to react at first.

"Come on!" Luffy motioned, putting a foot on the edge of the boat, "We have to stop them!"

* * *

While this was going on Nami had been changing, when she was finished she quickly rushed out, "What's-" Nami had only come out in time to see the crew running into the village, "HEY!" She quickly ran after them.

_Author's Note: I'm sorry it's so short! I really wanted to do some fighting but my Mom was playing classical music! It was pretty funny though lol. There'll be action in the next chapter! Oh BTW I just wanna say if I get someone OOC I apoligize ahead of time, nobody's perfect._


End file.
